Unbalanced Book 1: A Jedi Reunion
by Death Star Rulers
Summary: Everything makes sense. The Earth orbits the sun, the moon orbits the Earth and three Star Wars characters appear in the home of Amika Valara. Now both Amika and her best friend, Kunthea, must find a way to turn back the wheels and stop none other than Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, and Obi-Wan Kenobi from falling into their well known fates. Maybe not everything makes sense.
**_So hey everyone. This fanficion is currently being written by myself (Addy) and my friend Jinx. Of course it's about Star Wars because Obi-Wan Kenobi is life. Seriously. His hair is my goal in life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy spying on Kylo Ren._**

 ** _~Addlyn_**

 ** _We do not own Star Wars. We simply own our characters and story._**

* * *

When Kunthea knocked on Amika's door after an urgent call, she really wasn't _expecting_ Padmé Amidala to open the door. She was aware that her mouth was open and she probably looked like a fish, but…

"I drew you!" She blurted out, for once completely stunned. The brown-haired, very fictional Senator looked bemused at her exclamation and Kunthea shut her mouth hastily. Over Padmé's shoulder stood Amika.

"Did you kidnap Natalie Portman?" Kunthea walked past Padmé- or Natalie- and stood in front of Amika. She wasn't sure what type of reply she was expecting, really. So far, her day (well, morning) had been very normal.

"Hey…" Amika grinned, looking at her. "Well you can't blame me...I mean she's pretty!" she smiled.

"Amika, there's a line and you have crossed it," Kunthea groaned, "Padmé Amidala is currently behind me. What's next, Anakin and Obi-Wan are bickering in the kitchen?" She crossed her arms, eyes widening at voices that _actually were coming from the kitchen_ , "I…"

Amika grinned "Well you got that last part right."

"I would very much like an explanation as to why there are fictional characters casually scattered around your house."

"Ah...well, you see, I am very much in love with Obi-Wan and the only way of bringing him here was to bring Ani and Padme as well" She smiled sheepishly.

"Amika, that's really insane," Kunthea stepped back, nearly tripping over Padmé's foot, "Sorry, Senator. But, Amika, how did you manage it? And do you think… That there may be a way to, ah, change a few really awful things?" Kunthea began to frown.

"Really awful things?" Amika looked at her with a funny smile "Eh, be specific."

" _Really awful things_ ," Kunthea sighed, "As in-" She coughed loudly, "V _ader_!" She looked meaningfully at Amika, hoping Padmé wouldn't pay attention.

Amika nodded slowly "Ah… you mean Anakin!" she laughed "Well I can try.. we can try. Or we can let nature take its course and well he ends up with some prosthetic limbs and a funny looking helmet. Then I'll marry Obi-Wan and you.. well I don't know about you." she batted her eyelashes, a sweet smile claiming her face.

Kunthea looked at the ceiling, wondering how she had ended up with Amika as one of her closest friends, "Amika," She forced a grin, "Perhaps we should talk in your room?" It was a bit too commanding to be a question.

Amika rolled her eyes "Why must you always ruin my happiness? Hm? Is it that you are jealous?" she asked "Or maybe you want Obi-Wan for yourself?" she brushed her long dark hair to the side and walked to her room.

"If you weren't brunette," Kunthea muttered, "I'd blame your lack of common sense on your hair colour." She shrugged to herself, walking into the unnecessarily extravagant room.

"My lack of common sense is rather non existent, don't you think? I mean Obi-Wan adores me… Maybe you should be more like me?" she winked.

"Okay, weirdness aside, you _know_ I'm a Luke-girl," Kunthea sighed, "And I don't think your undying love for Obi-Wan brought them here. _Think_ , Amika!" Kunthea bit her lip, "What if we can stop Shmi from dying and maybe stop Padmé's death and Anakin's fall?" She took on an eager tone, but paused, "But we can't tell them everything…"

"Well you're right on that…" Amika paused, looking around "We can try and prevent all that from happening but you do know, if we can't stop it, that they will all die in the end." she says.

"I know," Kunthea nodded, thankful that Amika was being intelligent about the situation, "But we have to try!"

"Well do you have any ideas, oh gracious one?" Amika sat on the floor, looking up at her. "Oh… One question though. Can I marry Obi-Wan? That is all I ask. Another question, what if Ani tries to kill us?"

"Judging by Kenobi's freaking mullet and Little Orphan Ani's Padawan braid… I would say they're in AOTC. Also, Jedi can't marry." Kunthea reminded her, picking up an action figure of Luke Skywalker as she spoke.

"Well he'll marry me" Amika sighed "So that basically gives us some time to figure stuff out?" She walked up to her, taking her Luke figure away."Mine." she simply said.

"I know it's yours. I already have, like, four," Kunthea shrugged again, "And if we show them the _first_ Episode… Maybe they can trust us and-" She was cut off by the sound of shouting, "I don't think Obi-Wan and Ani are agreeing on something. We should make sure nothing goes to hell yet."

Amika burst out of the room and into the kitchen "ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" she yelled, hitting him in the head with her Luke figure. "Leave Obi-Wan alone!"

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!" Kunthea yelled after Amika, "Bloody hell!" She ran into the kitchen, nearly tumbling over Anakin. A stream of colourful swears escaped her as she stood upright.

Amika stood next to Obi-Wan as they grinned "Well look here…" Amika squatted to face Kunthea "Be careful friend or next time you'll break your pretty nose." She stood, hiding behind Obi-Wan in case her friend came after her.

"Right," Kunthea gritted out, brushing a few tendrils of her dyed-blue hair out of her face, "I really hope Amika-the-genius over there has explained the basics to you. If not, this got a helluva lot more complicated."

Anakin nodded, "We know that this is Earth and we 'aren't real'. And that Amika really likes Obi-Wan."

Amika glared at Anakin "Shut it you ugly pug" she looked up to Obi-Wan with a smile.

Obi-Wan nodded along with Anakin, "That is all we know and.." he looked to the smiling Amika. "Yeah.."

"If you aren't weirded out by Amika, you aren't human," Kunthea explained, "We're going to show you Episode One of the series that you are, as far as this Galaxy knows, from." She inhaled sharply, waiting for questions.

Padmé spoke up, "Is that safe? After all, you seemed quite alarmed when you arrived."

"Well we think it is, yes. I don't think it would really harm anyone" Amika explains, looking to Kunthea.

"I'm certain that you'll just be seeing your past- events that have already occurred," Kunthea nodded, "It won't impact you greatly." She glanced warily at Obi-Wan, recalling Darth Maul, "Most of you." She amended.

Obi-Wan frowned at the way Kunthea glanced at him, he turned to Amika "Past events?"

Amika nodded, a hand on his arm. "Yes, simple past events."

"Amika, you're literally creeping _everyone_ out," Kunthea called over, not even looking at her friend as she walked into the living room and grabbed the Star Wars Blu-Ray box set. Courtesy of herself. She had bought it for Amika on the latter's birthday.

"Come on." Amika led them all into the living room, pointing to where they would sit. She herself sitting close to Obi-Wan. "Well this will be a long ride." she mumbled, fixing her hair as she leaned into Obi-Wan who was simply staring at her.

" _Amika_ ," Kunthea chastised, "That's really goddamn weird. And considering today, it takes a lot to have that level of strangeness." She slipped the DVD into the player and walked to her own seat as the iconic theme tune began to play.

"I am not being strange." Amika crossed her arms. "Now please, let us watch the movie in peace." she said.

Obi-Wan looked at both Amika and Kunthea with curiosity before turning to watch the movie.

Kunthea cheerfully flipped Amika off, reading the scrolling. text with a geeky familiarity. Amika was the popular one. She was the smart, nerdy one. It worked out well. She took a moment to spare the others a look. Obi-Wan, unsurprisingly, seemed uncomfortable. Anakin was paying attention… Mostly to Padmé, who was legitimately paying attention. Ah.

Amika stopped leaning on Obi-Wan and focused on the ever familiar scenes already imprinted into her mind. "I like this next part…" she commented, not really caring if anyone listened. She felt Obi-Wan shift beside her but she wasn't paying attention to him. She knew that she was making him uncomfortable so she remained calm for the moment. Until he was comfortable around her, she wouldn't bug him.

Whenever it got to the podrace, a grin snaked its way onto Kunthea's face. She was more than excited, really. She loved the idea of a race and fictional races? Count her in. " _That_ ," She beamed, "Is one of the best parts."

" _That,_ isn't even the best part." Amika says, tugging nervously at her long hair. "The epic fight between my lovely Jedi master and Darth Maul is my favorite."

Kunthea rolled her eyes, "Why did the _prequel_ trio end up here? Like, no offence, but Luke kinda wins." She shrugged, a quirk of hers.

"Maybe it's a sign, that I should end up with Obi-Wan…" Amika mumbled, biting her lip in the process. "Luke is my second husband. "she adds after a while, a sneaky grin claiming her rosy lips. "Fight me, love"

Kunthea didn't spare her a look, her dark eyes showing just how irritated she was, "Amika, shut up." She hesitated, "Please." She added as an afterthought. Honestly, how _Amika_ could survive on so little brain cells was beyond her mental capacity.

Amika didn't say another word. She liked poking and prodding her for reactions. She knew exactly what to do to get the reaction she wanted at the moment. _I'm not a stupid girl._ she thought to herself. _I know how to manipulate people to get what I want… I mean I'm not a mean person but I am lonely…_ she frowned at her own thoughts, shaking her head in the process. "I'm sorry.." she sighed.

Kunthea responded with another sigh, rubbing her eyes with a small huff of air. "No, it's fine." She waved off, ignoring the looks the Prequel Trio were giving them. Kunthea was aware of how it looked.

Amika and herself were as similar as the sun and moon. There was obviously going to be a lot of pointless and fairly aggravating bickering. Kunthea only hoped that it distracted the three fictional characters from other, possibly important, questions.

Amika bit her nails with a nervous expression. She was feeling uneasy for some reason and her mind wouldn't rest. there was a soft pounding at the back of her skull. "How many more minutes?" she asked

"Not long. We're nearly at Darth Maul. Might tell your 'future fiancé' or whatever to shut his eyes," Kunthea curled into herself. She hated the raw anger and pain that Ewan McGregor pulled off almost flawlessly. 'Almost' because whatever the case, Mark Hamill was her smol, winning bean.

Obi-Wan looked to Amika "What does she mean?" he asked, leaning in to whisper so he wouldn't bother anyone else.

Amika shifted, blushing. "Eh… Well your master... he umm.." she took in a deep breath. "He dies, Obi-Wan." she said.

"Ah, yikes™," Kunthea mumbled into her little burrito of feels. "Tell me when Darth Maul turns into Farlan Church so I can watch it again."

Amika placed a hand on the back of her neck "Ahh Kunthea be brave and watch. Don't be a bad example for the young ones." she said, looking to Anakin and Padme.

"Shut your motherfucking mouth, Amika," Kunthea cursed, curling up further, "People should leave the Jedi alone, honestly. And by people, I mean the Sith. Hey, didn't you find the Dark Side cool?"

"Why yes, yes I did. Do you find that bothersome? I can leave if you like… then again this is my home. And if you leave well maybe we won't get to meet your knight in shining armor now, will we?" she smirks.

"Leave my smol bean Luke out of this," Kunthea mumbled into her chair, " _And_ we really do need to untangle this mess first." She was distracted by a car pulling up into the driveway, "Amika, I think your parents are back a little early."

Amika stands up, alarmed "WHAT!?" she grabs Obi-Wan's and Anakin's arms "OUT! OUTOUTOUT!" she hisses, trying to push them out the small door at the same time but only failing since they both didn't fit through. "My damned fucking luck." she groaned.

"We could sneak them into my house. My parents are still in NYC," Kunthea suggested, in a bit of a rush.

"Fine! Just.. Let's just get them out before I'm killed and grounded at the same time!" Amika looked at them all in alarm.

"That would be a predicament," Obi-Wan spoke up, seeming to be impossibly calm. In contrast, Padmé had a frown etched onto her face and Anakin was clutching his lightsaber like a lifeline- which it was.

"Go!" Kunthea ordered, deciding to take the cliche route and opening the window. "And do hurry," She added, a twinge of panicked sarcasm lacing her words.

Amika jumped through the window first "Nope. Not going to get in trouble today. Nuh uh" she looked to them as they struggled to get out.

"Amika, I swear to the fucking Force," Kunthea shook her head, trailing off. She was the last to go through and carefully shut the window behind her. Her house was literally right beside Amika's, only separated by a small alley-type gap.

"Ah you know you love me, Kunthea." Amika winked as she walked towards her house. "Can I sleep over today?" she asked

"Yeah. Same room as always. Don't break shit," Kunthea relaxed as soon as she walked in through the door, a familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting over. An onlooker would know that she was familiar with the place. Even her posture was easier. "I could lend Padmé a few of my mom's clothes. They're around the same size…?"

Amika nodded "Yeah, about the same. Can I just borrow one of your big shirts?" she asked, relaxing once she was inside. "I love your house." she admitted, relaxing at the familiarness that was her friends home. "I won't break anything I can't fix. I promise?"

"I trust you… This time," Whilst Amika's house was big, Kunthea's house was homely. "And I'll go get the clothing. Don't know what to do about Kenobi and Skywalker, though." She led Padmé to her parents' room, sifting through the wardrobe.

Padmé surveyed the odd clothing with a confused gaze. It consisted of a shirt… Tunic? It was quite long… But not long enough to be worn without trousers made out of a blue-ish, nearly scratchy material. "Is this normal attire?" She wasn't offended by Kunthea's little snicker but only received a nod in reply.

Amika led the boys into another room. "Okay.. well I don't know about you but you can't wear that to sleep." she mumbled, pulling out two pairs of shorts and two white shirts for each. "Wear these please." she threw the clothes at them.

Anakin scrunched up his nose at the clothing, but nodded. A question had been itching away at the back of his mind for a while and maybe Amika- who, no offence to her, didn't seem that bright- could answer it. Kunthea had an air of 'touch me, talk to me or look at me and I will use your organs as jewellery'. "Who's Luke?" He finally inquired.

"Now now little padawan.." Amika smiles at Obi-Wan as he looked down at his clothes. "I'm not stupid. you'll find out in due time. Now put them on!" she ordered, nodding towards the clothes.

"Is there a bathroom or somewhere I can change?" Anakin looked incredibly awkward as he asked, but crossed his arms in an attempt to look fairly blank. Oh well, he tried anyway.

Meanwhile, Padmé had changed and found the clothes to be more comfortable than expected. Kunthea had offered to brush the complicated braid out of her hair and Padmé had accepted, sensing no immediate threat on the girl. Gut instinct. Although, short as she appeared, the Senator from Naboo did not doubt her ferocity. "What _are_ films? Are they like… Like HoloFilms?"

"Yeah. Except they're more solid than HoloFilms and aren't tinged blue," Kunthea answered, distracted as she stopped brushing Padmé's hair and set the last pin on the dressing table, "You have very unique hairstyles on Naboo."

"Just dress here." Amika said, taking off her own clothes to put on the shirt. She couldn't care less if they saw her. "Obi-Wan?" she said, looking to the Jedi as he still looked at the clothes.

Anakin frowned, probably not for the first time in the span of five minutes, maybe more. He picked up the clothing gingerly, like he was worried it would end up being acidic. He changed quickly, half hidden behind a wardrobe door.

"Might I ask why I must wear this?" Obi-Wan asked, curious about the clothing. He knew they wouldn't cover much.

Amika rolled her eyes, running a hand through her wavy hair "Unless you want to walk around naked, I suggest you wear them."

"I don't think Amika would mind that," Kunthea remarked as she walked in, hunting around the drawers for something. At the bottom of a particular one was an encyclopedia that clearly had been opened only once or twice, "Don't mind me. Padmé was curious about a few things." She shut the drawer and picked up the heavy boom, leaving quickly.

Kunthea handed the book to the woman who had been Queen of Naboo. The brown-haired Senator opened it eagerly and began to read. A thought crossed her mind and she hesitated, "We may speak the same form of verbal Basic, but isn't your Alphabet different? How can I read this?"

"Force if I know," Kunthea fiddled with her blue hair, reading over Padmé's shoulder with an interest that suggested that she hadn't read the book before, "I think my dad keeps a book on Politics and the Wars. I'll see if I can find it for you." She murmured, deep in her own thoughts. Padmé nodded gratefully.

Amika peeked through the door to see Kunthea and Padme. "Padme?" she called to her. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, walking into the room and sitting on the floor next to them.

Padmé looked mildly confused, "Yes…" She said slowly, setting the book down for a moment and diverting her attention to Amika. She had a feeling they were of a similar age… Kunthea seemed young compared to Amika.

"Well I was wondering how you.. umm... " she looked away, truly embarrassed "What is the connection you feel towards Anakin?" she finally asked.

Padmé looked a surprised, pausing for a moment, "The Senator in me knows it's- well-" She took a breath, "It should be impossible. I would not let him leave the Order for me. Yet, I feel like there is something there that I can't name. I would die for him, but I don't want to. I would never leave him behind, but I want to run. I guess, I don't know…"

Amika nodded slowly, understanding what she felt. She herself had felt all those things… but not for a man. She prefered the dark side one moment then the light… to her they were both mysteries well in of themselves. "Ah.. thank you" she smiled., standing up. "I guess I'll see what the boys are doing then." she gave them a wink and left the room.

Anakin was sitting on the bed, levitating a book labelled 'Oxford Dictionary'. No different to the Dictionaries back home, except this one had actual pages and no search feature. "Why are we here?" He muttered, more to himself, "Because whatever Amika says about her passionate love for you, Master, can't be all of it."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin "I'm sure you are right, Anakin. Although her passionate love for me shouldn't be that bad…" he says the last part to himself watching as Amika stolled in.

"Maybe you're right, padawan." Amika strolled in. "Although, Anakin, you ask more questions than you should even ask. Maybe you'll end up having an arm chopped off or something."

"What?" Anakin looked completely bewildered, "That was really specific." He informed her, but dropped the topic. Maybe he was asking too many questions, but he wanted answers. And by that, he meant that he wanted to know everything there was to know about their current predicament.

"It was just an expression silly!" Amika laughed, lying to him. She couldn't risk him knowing anything else about his future."Can I see your lightsaber?" she asked.

Anakin looked cautious, glancing at Obi-Wan for permission of sorts. Force knew that Amika might accidentally kill them all. Actually, that seemed like a plausible scenario the longer he thought about it. Well.

Obi-Wan looked Amika over. He sensed something odd about her. He felt a certain attraction to her yet he was unsure of what it meant. He side, giving Anakin a small nod. "Be careful, Amika." he warned.

Anakin reluctantly handed Amika the lightsaber, stepping as far away as humanly possible in the room. Padmé and Kunthea appeared by the door. Apparently, they'd heard talk of lightsabers and their interest had been captured. If Amika killed them all, at least they'd all die together. Cheerful.

Amika held the light saber "I like this…" She said, as it turned on. Her eyes went wide with excitement as she looked around them all "Look!" she grinned. Keeping it away from them as to not hurt them.

Anakin looked warily at the glowing blade, "...Yeah. I know. I see it everyday." _When I haven't lost it_. He sat down on the bed, waiting for someone to take the saber off Amika.

Obi-Wan studied Amika closely as she held the saber. "Well this is interesting…" he motioned for Anakin to take it.

Anakin quickly retrieved the saber, shutting it down with a snap. Padmé and Kunthea were still hovering by the doorway, conversing quietly. Well, _they_ were getting along like… Like a house on fire. He sighed, only slightly bitter that he couldn't talk to Padmé as easily.

"Kunthea," Amika approached her. "We need to talk." she whispered as she passed her by and entered the kitchen.

Kunthea looked suitably confused as she followed Amika, arms crossed like usual, "What's up?" She tried pathetically, leaning against a marble counter top with an expectant expression.

"What are we going to do with them?" Amika asked, all joking aside from her voice. "I..I wasn't planning on this to happen and all of a sudden they're here!" her green eyes were wide as she leaned against the counter near the sink. "How in the world are we going to incorporate them into our regular lives?" she asked, her fingers twirling strands of her dark hair.

Kunthea's brows knitted together in thought, "I still say we try and fix Ani's future. A-and we'll go from there. My parents will probably take this in their stride." She laughed humorlessly, braiding her hair absentmindedly. "Perhaps we can pass 'em off as relatives. My relatives, probably." Kunthea looked calculating as she studied Amika. For all her pretenses and flamboyance, she was a good actress. It was unsettling.

"Pass them off as relatives…" Amika tapped her temple with a finger before speaking "That can work. Although, how exactly will your parents take it well? I'm up for the whole trying to fix Ani thing but how are we going to do that exactly?"

Kunthea made sure the door was shut before deciding to reply. Her features were serious as she spoke, "I think we're going to have to tell them. Tell them about Vader."

* * *

 **A/N from Jinx: well then. I'm gonna guess Addy will have explained the co-writing thing? If she hasn't, we're both co-writing this Fic on Google Docs. Fun. Amika is her OC and Kunthea is mine.**

 **I'm so awkward, yikes.**

 **-J**


End file.
